Twin
by AnimeBabe17
Summary: It all started with a strange nightmare, but how far will it go?  Disclaimer:I do not own Yami No Matsuei. There is an OC involved, but I'm not pairing her up with anyone,yet. Other pairings should start appearing in chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Hisoka woke up with a start, his green eyes wide. It was still dark outside, but it was the third time this week that he'd had that same haunting dream. Oddly it wasn't his usual nightmare that kept waking him up. Although Muraki was there something was different about this new nightmare. There was a girl in this one. A girl who looked like him…

"hn…" he held his forehead in one hand. As Murakis' words from the dream rang in his ears 'I'm going to find out if your twin sister screams too,' Hisoka wasn't sure what to think of this. He was an only child…he had no twin…at least none that he knew of.

As the sun began to rise he decided to go to the Gushoshin and see if they could either confirm or deny what his dream was telling him. If he really had a twin somewhere or if it was all in his head, something he'd made up subconsciously from being alone so long.

"You want me to look up what?" The blue Gushoshin brother asked incredulously.

"I've been having this dream…." Hisoka began to explain "And in it there's a girl who looks like me," he sighed "I just want you to see if you can find out anything about my birth,"

"Alright," he sighed "I'll see what I can do," he started typing. "Come back in a bit. This could take awhile," He instructed.

"Ok. If you find anything before I come back come find me," Hisoka stood and left.

A few hours later…

"Hisoka!" Blue Gushoshin flew into the office and stopped in front of Hisoka.

"You found something?" Hisoka asked anxiously.

"Yes," The Gushoshin nodded and showed him the paper that he was holding. Everyone gathered around, "It seems that when your parents found out they were having twins, for some reason, they decided to put one twin up for adoption," He explained.

"So I do have a twin?" Hisoka asked amazed. Gushoshin nodded.

"You're twin sister was adopted by a couple in America," Gushoshin said "She's still alive and well with them and their two children,"

"Hisoka, what prompted you to look this up?" Tsuzuki asked confusion clouding his amethyst eyes.

"I've been having this nightmare and she's in it," Hisoka explained "Muraki is in it as well and he keeps saying that he's going to find out if my twin sister screams too,"

"But how would he know about something like this when none of us knew," Tatsumi pondered.

"Well, he is doctor. All he had to do was go through the birth records at that time," Watari said "What would make him curious enough to do it though?"

"What if he's there now?" Tsuzuki asked "We haven't seen him for awhile," he added "If he's in America then he probably saw her,"

"Should we go there or should we contact the American bureau, that's the question," Tatsumi said "This is an interesting problem,"

"We should go," Hisoka said. They all looked at him.

"Yeah, but this isn't an investigation. So how are we going to explain it?" Watari asked.

Suddenly the phone rang causing them all to jump. Tatsumi picked it up. All was silent as he listened to the person on the other end. "Ok we'll come," He said finally and hung up. "That was Amanda from America. They want us to come there,"

"Why?" Tsuzuki asked.

"A girl was attacked by a strange man who didn't seem completely human. She's ok, but they want us to come help them," Tatsumi explained "She's been calling out a strange name in her sleep. Amanda wouldn't say what it was, but we now have a mission,"

"We're going to America?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes, and from the way it sounds the guy was most likely Muraki," Tatsumi sighed. They all stood and left the office to go to America and find out exactly why Amanda had wanted them to come…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Welcome!" A young woman with long sunny blonde hair and brown eyes greeted them. She was a classic American beauty. "Thank you for coming," she sighed. "I'm Amanda. The girl is in here," she lead them to a small hospital like room.

On the pristine white-sheeted bed lay a girl no older than eighteen with short dirty-blonde hair. She was still asleep and at the moment looked a lot like Hisoka.

"She's been asleep since yesterday," Amanda told them "The attack left her exhausted. Luckily we arrived before he did anything to her, but we only just barely got away,"

"Describe her attacker," Hisoka said.

"Well, I didn't get a good look at him, but he wore completely white," Amanda responded. The girl moaned in her sleep.

"What's her name?" Tsuzuki asked looking at the sleeping girl.

"She said Liz when we asked her," Amanda sighed. "Come I'll have Kristin fill you in on the other details," She lead them out into the hall.

"Would it be alright if I stayed with her?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes, that's fine," Amanda smiled "You look a lot like her, you know," she added before turning and leading the others down the hall. Hisoka went back into the room and sat in a chair next to the bed. She was the girl from his dream and Muraki had already gone after her. He wondered what she was like.

Meanwhile…

"I was the first one to arrive at the scene," Kristin, a pretty little brunette with hazel eyes said "It looked like he was going to rape her. Here, I found a picture of her attacker,"

a picture of Muraki popped up on the screen. They all tensed slightly.

"I take it you know him?" Amanda asked seeing the look on their faces.

"Yes, we've had a lot of problems with him," Tatsumi replied after a moment.

"So, what are we going to do?" Amanda asked "Her parents have been notified and said that she's eighteen now and they are waiting to hear her decision. They only want her to be safe,"

"We should probably take her back to Japan with us. She'd be safer," Watari commented.

"Yes, well, it is her decision remember," Tsuzuki said.

"We'll just have to wait till she wakes up," Tatsumi said seriously.

Back in Liz's room…

Liz opened her blue eyes and let out a soft moan. She looked around her and sat up.

"Good morning," Hisoka said making her jump in surprise. She looked at him and her eyes widened.

"Who are you?" She asked "And why do you look like me?" she asked bewildered.

"I had a dream. It started a week ago and you were in it," Hisoka said.

"A dream, about a man in white?" She asked. He nodded, "I've been having the same dream he always says 'I'm going to find out if your twin sister screams too'," She stated. "So does that mean we're twins?" She cocked her head curiously.

Suddenly a red-head with forest green eyes looked in the room.

"O good you're awake. I'll go get Amanda and the others," She said and left the room.

"How is that possible?" Liz asked "I was born here and I'm sure my parents would've told me if I had a twin," She sighed.

"Mine didn't," He said matter-of-factly "You were adopted by your parents a few days after being born,"

"But why would any parents split up twins?" She asked.

"That's a good question," He sighed again as the others entered.

"So, Liz, how are you feeling?" Amanda asked.

"I'm ok," Liz replied with a slight smile.

"Let me introduce Tatsumi, Tsuzuki, and Watari from the judgment bureau in Japan," Amanda introduced them "And I see you've already met Hisoka," She smiled.

"We have a question to ask you," Tatsumi said approaching the bed "We need you to come to Japan with us,"

"What?" Liz asked very surprised "Why?"

"The man who came after you is not going to leave you alone," Tsuzuki said "You'd be safer in Japan with us,"

"We're more experienced at dealing with him," Watari added. Liz blushed slightly.

"May I think about it for a moment?" She asked.

"Of course," Tatsumi said. They waited as she thought.

"Ok. I think I'm happy with my decision," she sighed and looked at them "I will go," she said.

"Good," Amanda sighed. Liz looked at her.

"Did you know?" Liz asked "That I had a twin?"

"I became suspicious when you started calling out to him in your sleep," Amanda replied.

"We better get going," Hisoka said helping Liz out of the bed.

"Thank you very much, Amanda," Liz shook her hand and left with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Well, where am I going to stay?" Liz asked as they sat in the office back in Japan.

"That's a good question since you obviously can't stay here at the office," Tatsumi replied.

"She can stay with me," Hisoka said after a moment of silence "We are related so its not inappropriate," He added.

"That's a good idea," Tsuzuki said "Seeing as her staying with any

of the rest of us would be a little awkward,"

"She can stay, but only for a week," Chief Konoe said "She's still living and doesn't belong here," He added.

"A week and then what?" Hisoka asked "Muraki is still going to go after her,"

"Yes, I know. So after that the four of you will go and live with her in the living world," Konoe responded.

"What?" They all cried in unison.

"Tatsumi, you'll need to find a decent place for the five of you to live starting a week from now," Konoe reminded him closing the matter officially. He left the office a moment later.

"Well, I guess we'll have to make this work," Tsuzuki sighed.

"You'll need to take care of each other," Watari said to Liz and Hisoka "You're both facing the same foe,"

"C'mon we'll go get you settled for the week," Hisoka said to Liz.

"Ok," She replied with a nervous smile and then headed to his place for the night.

"This is it," He said leading her into the small house "The bathroom is on your left down the hall and the kitchen is on the right," He instructed. He lead her upstairs "There's only one bedroom and…one bed," He blushed and so did she.

"I don't mind," Liz said after a moment of silence "We are supposedly brother and sister, right?"

"Right," Hisoka sighed in relief.

"I'm…still a virgin anyway," Liz admitted with a faint blush.

"You better get changed. Its late and we should go to bed," Hisoka said as he descended the stairs leaving her alone in the bedroom "I'll knock before I come back in," He called.

Liz hastily changed her clothes. She was still certain that this was a dream of some kind and she would soon wake up. She couldn't possibly have a twin brother, even though they did look very similar, and her parents certainly would've said something if she'd been adopted.

A knock came to the door. "Come in," She said. Hisoka re entered the room also in his pajamas. The sky outside the window had long been dark.

"So, how was your life?" Hisoka asked sitting down on the bed.

"It was ok," Liz replied not wanting to talk about it.

"You were teased in elementary school," Hisoka said softly. Liz looked surprised.

"You were raped at thirteen and died two years ago from a curse," Liz spoke the words without thinking. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Maybe we really are…" Hisoka started.

"Twins," Liz finished his sentence still bewildered.

'Try again," Hisoka said "Who killed me?" He asked testing how much she could feel him.

"Muraki did," Liz replied easily "I sense your overwhelming hate for him," She added. Hisokas eyes widened in disbelief. He'd spent his entire life being the one that could read people and feel their emotions and suddenly this girl, his twin sister, appeared in his life and could read him.

They sat up for a little while longer testing the bonds that were somehow there even though they'd never met before now.

The morning sun found them curled up together on the bed. Liz was the first to awaken. She slid slowly out of Hisokas arms and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. After she'd eaten and changed there was a knock on the door. Hisoka was in the bathroom so she answered it. Tsuzuki stood there I the bright morning sun.

"Good morning," He smiled.

"O uh Tsuzuki, come in," she let him into the house and they took a seat on the sofa.

"So how was your first night here?" he asked casually.

"It was alright," Liz replied "We talked mostly. Perhaps we are…related," she sighed.

A week later…

Tatsumi had found a decent house for them to stay in while in the living world. There were three bedrooms, but it was clean and had two bathrooms, a living room, and a large kitchen.

"Wow, this place is so nice," Liz said when she entered.

"Of course you'll be sharing a room with Hisoka," Tatsumi said. Liz smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"You'll have to be careful not to go out alone," Tsuzuki warned "Muraki is out there still and its better to not be alone. Especially not at night,"

"Of course," Liz nodded "I'll try to always have someone with me when I go out, but for now I'd like to get back to that book I was reading," She went to the living room, found her book and sat down to read beside Hisoka.

A few hours later

"I've finished," Liz stood and stretched. She then went out to the kitchen for a light snack and found Tsuzuki there. She smiled and helped herself to a cookie.

"So, you two really get along," Tsuzuki said after a moment.

"Yeah," Liz said sitting down opposite him, his eyes entranced her, "I'm starting to believe that we are twins," she said softly.

"Yeah well that's what your DNA says at least," Watari joined them in the kitchen, "See?" He showed her the DNA analysis. They were most definitely twins.

"I'm going to take a walk," Liz said getting up "So much has happened this week. I need to sort it all out," She left the kitchen. They stared after her.

Liz left the house and walked down to the park near the house and sat on the grass. The sun was still a few hours from setting and she needed to think.

"I have a twin brother," she reminded herself softly as the wind blew her hair "I'm living with three really hot guys whom I'm not related too and I have a madman after me," she pulled her knees into her chest "Never mind that he's a pretty hot madman," she chuckled "What am I going to do?" She sighed. 'My friends; Sango, Tine-chan, Vikari, Nina, I miss you,' she thought to herself as tears began to slid down her face. She cried into her knees and didn't realize how dark it'd gotten.

"Why are you crying, my dear?" a familiar voice said from behind her causing her heart to nearly stop. She turned to him surprised.

"Muraki," she said under her breath…'Oh shit,' she thought to herself as he picked her up off the ground despite her struggling, "Let me go," she demanded

"O I couldn't do that," Muraki grinned in the moonlight "Not after I've found you, again," she began to feel a little woozy as he took her deeper into the park…'Hisoka' she thought desperately 'please find me'….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Hisoka felt his heart jump and a moment later Liz calling to him. He ran downstairs as quickly as possible and skidded into the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Where's Liz?" He asked. They all looked at him.

"She hasn't come back yet?" Tsuzuki asked "What time is it?"

"O my, she left hours ago," Watari said looking at the clock "Surely she would've come back by now and its dark out,"

"We have to find her," Hisoka said. They left the house and let Hisoka lead them, hopefully, to where Liz was…

Meanwhile…

Liz was on the ground completely naked with Muraki on top straddling her, also naked. She whimpered and shook nervously.

He came down and started licking her neck and fondling her breasts. She cried unable to believe this was actually happening to her. She closed her eyes before the tears came. She refused to let him see her cry. She started to pretend that this was all just a very very bad dream until she felt him penetrate her. She screamed and felt a few hot tears escape her tightly shut lids. Her screams only increased in volume as he slid in and out of her and she was disgusted with herself for becoming aroused.

Finally it ended.

"If I have time, I'll come back for more," He said teasingly and got up and left as she laid there not even daring to move until she heard another familiar voice call her name.

"Liz!" She sat up. It was Hisoka. She was still in a daze from fervently pretending that what had just happened hadn't actually happened, but had rather been just a terrible nightmare.

"Are you ok?" He asked kneeling next to her "What happened?" Now she let her tears fall and noticed the bloody cuts on her legs and arms. She had been trying so hard to escape reality that she hadn't felt the pain. Now she had come back to reality and her whole body ached.

"Take me home," she whispered through her tears "Please, I don't want to be here anymore,"

"Ok," Hisoka tried to pick her up, but found her a bit too heavy for his scrawny arms.

"I got her," Tsuzuki said lifting her gently into his arms. They went back home in silence and cleaned her up, bandaged her wounds and put her to bed. They then convened in the kitchen.

"We shouldn't have let her leave on her own like that," Watari said.

"Yeah," Tsuzuki said.

"Well, we shouldn't beat ourselves up about it," Tatsumi said "What's happened has happened and we have to keep a closer watch on her now,"

"We don't know what happened yet anyway," Tsuzuki said.

"Muraki was definitely there. Whether or not he did anything to her I'm not sure," Hisoka said with a yawn. A few minutes later they all went to bed.

In the morning Liz was the first one up. The sky was just beginning to lighten, but she couldn't sleep anymore. Couldn't face the nightmares anymore.

She stumbled out of bed and went to the kitchen where she started the tea and sat down at the table. She lost herself in thought and didn't notice when Tatsumi joined her at the table.

"Good morning," He said as he sat down.

"O good morning," She said coming out of her daze.

"How are you feeling?" He asked concerned.

"Not too good actually," She replied "I thought this was all some weird dream in the beginning," she laughed "But after last night…" she sighed "I realized maybe this isn't a dream,"

"Next time you go out take someone with you," He told her "You'll be safer and we'll have an easier time finding you,"

"Yeah yesterday was a stupid decision on my part," Liz admitted "I'm sorry," She got up, wincing a bit, and poured herself a cup of tea.

"Good morning," Hisoka joined them in the kitchen "Liz, are you ok?"

"I think I'll be alright," Liz replied sitting down again.

Later that day…

Liz sat in her room reading yet another book. The window was wide open and it was beautiful day outside, the sun shone in the window along with a cool breeze.

The others were downstairs talking or out getting food or supplies for them. Hisoka walked into the room unannounced and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Liz, tell me, what happened last night?" He asked his eyes filled with concern. Liz put her book down and looked at him, her eyes already brimming with tears again.

"I…I…" she stuttered. He sifted closer to her and held her ignoring the sharp sting of her anguish. It felt strangely good to be so close to her. She cried into him before looking into his eyes again. She felt, strangely, as if she could tell him anything "You remember the first night after we met?" she asked. He nodded, "do you remember what I said?" Silence fell on them as he remembered.

"That you're a virgin?" He asked gingerly.

"Yes," she pulled away from him "Well, I'm not anymore," she wiped the fresh tears from her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment as her words sunk in "He said he'd come back, if he had time. Which makes me think he has another target out there," she added.

"We have to tell the others," He said breaking the silence. She just nodded "Come on," He got up and lead her downstairs by the hand. The others looked up when they entered the living room.

"Liz, are you ok? You've been hiding in your room all day," Tsuzuki asked.

"I don't know anymore," Liz replied sadly.

"What happened last night?" Tsuzuki asked. Liz looked at Hisoka nervously and squeezed his hand. Silence descended on them for a few moments.

"Muraki raped her," Hisoka said finally. Liz didn't react. She felt numb like all of her emotions were locked now. They didn't look too surprised.

A few days went by and they didn't leave the house much. Liz was content to simply sit somewhere in the house and escape reality by retreating into a book.

Suddenly one day the phone rang causing them all to jump in surprise. Hisoka answered it. After he hung up he told them.

"That was the boss," He said. Everyone looked surprised, "These past few days there's been a sudden rush of murders and he wants us to check it out,"

"What are we doing about Liz?" Watari asked.

"He said to keep her close," Hisoka replied, "And he's sending the information to Wataris' computer," he added.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," Tsuzuki sighed as they looked at the details of the case.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The next day they were all up before the sun had risen. Liz made the tea as they sat around the table discussing what they were going to do.

The case was an odd one, seven people had been killed in all. The four girls had their hair shorn off and their right legs cut off. The three other victims, all male, were missing their left legs. All of the bodies, however had had their throats ripped out completely. The body parts had been found the other day buried together in a ditch. The police still had no suspects. The other bruises on the victims appeared to have been made by claws or teeth.

"Maybe it was a werewolf?" Liz suggested taking a seat at the table, a cup of tea in her hand.

"That's not possible," Tatsumi said.

"Why?" Hisoka asked curiously.

"Most of the werewolf population was eradicated years ago. Those who remain live in secluded areas away from humans," Watari explained "No one knows where to find them and they haven't attacked humans for over fifty years let alone been seen by anyone,"

"Isn't it possible, after all this time, that someone did find them?" Liz asked. Silence descended on them.

"We really should start investigating," Hisoka said finally breaking the silence as the sun began to rise.

"Are you ready to go out again, Liz?" Tsuzuki asked as they all started going to their rooms to get changed.

"Yeah and I really don't want to be left alone here while you guys have all the fun," Liz replied with a small laugh. Half an hour later they were all standing out front dressed and ready to go.

"Alright, since the victims were all found in two different sections of the city we'll have to split up to investigate both before nightfall," Tatsumi said, "Ok. Liz you go with Hisoka and Tsuzuki to the Jinshiro street pub. Watari and I'll take the Deom square hotel. We'll meet up at the far east edge of the city to investigate the woods after dark," He instructed and they all split up.

The pub was small, but not very crowded and quite dark. It was the perfect place for a murder. The minute they entered Hisoka grabbed Lizs' hand, so that they wouldn't lose her, the few people here seemed like weirdos. They approached the bar to question the bartender about the victims.

"Hello?" Tsuzuki said to the large man, whose back was facing them at the moment. He turned around and stared them down with mean eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions," Tsuzuki said "About the murders," He added. The bartender sighed.

"What do you want to know?" He asked leaning on the counter still peering at them defensively.

"Did you see anyone strange here that night?" Hisoka asked and the bartenders head snapped in his direction indicating that he'd just noticed him.

"No one stranger than usual," The bartender replied "Better hold tight to your girl there," He added nodding towards Liz. Hisoka tightened his grip on her hand.

"Hmmm, anyone new?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah, a very hairy man," the bartender replied "I'd never seen him before and I kicked him out when he started get into an argument with another customer,"

"Did he have a name?" Hisoka asked.

"He said his name was Hano," the bartender replied "I have to get back to my customers now," He said.

"Thank you for your time," Tsuzuki said and they left.

"Well, that was more than a little helpful," Liz said "I think we can assume that this 'Hano' guy is a werewolf,"

"Or a very hairy man," Tsuzuki stated.

"We have to meet Watari and Tatsumi soon," Hisoka said looking at the sky. They all met up within an hour where they were supposed to meet and began comparing notes.

"There was a man staying at the hotel whose name was Hanoishi Tokayama," Watari said "He supposedly checked out the day before the victims were found. The hotel staff said that he was a large rather hairy man,"

"Hmm, There was a man called Hano, that fits that description, at the pub the night the first victims were killed," Tsuzuki added.

"We have a bit to go on at least," Tatsumi sighed "These woods are where the bodies were found. We should poke around a bit before going back to see if we can dig up anymore clues," He said.

"We'll stay in our groups and don't wander too far," Watari warned "We don't want to lose anyone out here,"

They started to walk into the woods. It was dark already, but the moon was large and full and lit the area enough for them to at least see where they were going. The forest wasn't very dense in these parts and the moonlight shone through the leaves.

"What's that?" Liz whispered and pointed to a large wolf-like figure that was standing in the near distance and appeared to be watching them.

"Shhh, stay still," Hisoka whispered back. They froze as the creature moved away, deeper into the forest. Once they were certain that the creature was gone they went to where it had been standing. A pool of blood shone before them and it trailed into the forest in the direction that the beast had gone. A moment later Tatsumi and Watari arrived at the spot as well.

"Where were you?" Tsuzuki asked them. They both blushed slightly.

"Well, it looks like Liz was right. We've got a werewolf on our hands no doubt about that," Tatsumi said ignoring Tsuzukis' question, "But who would bring one out? They've been secluded for their own safety," He pondered as they began walking back to the house.

"Who else?" Hisoka asked "Muraki is the only one sick enough to do this kind of thing," He stated anger hinting in his voice. He felt Lizs' heart jump at the mention of Muraki.

"We'll just have to continue investigating tomorrow," Tsuzuki sighed as they entered the house.

Their investigating the next day turned up nothing and they returned home exhausted.

"Do you mind if I stay home tomorrow?" Liz asked "I have a few things that I want to do around the house,"

"Sure, just stay inside okay?" Hisoka said. The rest nodded in agreement.

"I will," Liz smiled "Thanks,"

Liz awoke the next morning to a completely empty house. She showered and dressed enjoying the freedom of having the house to herself. She baked a little before sitting down on the sofa to read leaving the cookies on the counter to cool before she could put them in the cookie jar.

Around dinnertime she got up again and ate, alone. It wasn't until later that night that she felt her heart jump and begin to race. 'Oh no,' she thought to herself as a fear that was not her own seized her. 'Hisoka! Hisoka, are you ok!?' she called to him, but he didn't answer. A terrible scream escaped her lips and she collapsed on the floor.

An hour later the others returned home, without Hisoka. Liz was sitting on the sofa trying to calm her racing heart.

"What happened? Where's Hisoka?" she asked breathlessly as they came into the living room.

"We're not sure where Hisoka disappeared to," Tsuzuki lamented "He just vanished while we were fighting Hano,"

'Liz! Liz! Help me!' Hisokas' voice rang in her head.

'Where are you?' Liz asked back 'Are you ok?' she closed her eyes as she waited for a response.

'No' Hisoka replied 'I don't know where I am. Muraki..' He said and then was cut off. Liz moaned and opened her eyes as she shook with fear that was only partly her own now.

"Liz, are you ok," Watari asked.

"Its Hisoka," Liz whimpered "Muraki has him," she said, but they didn't have time to respond because Tsuzukis' cellphone rang unexpectedly. He picked it up.

"Muraki," He spat after a moment then thinking quickly he put him on speakerphone and motioned for the others to be quiet.

"I have the boy," Murakis' voice said from the phone. The three of them looked at Liz in awe.

"Where are you?" Tsuzuki asked trying to stay calm.

"You'll have to find me," Muraki teased "Do you think you can?" he mocked

"How are we supposed to do that without a clue?" Tsuzuki said angrily.

"Use the girl," He said before hanging up.

"Liz, how did you..." Tatsumi started to ask as Tsuzuki put his phone away.

"I don't know. Hisoka and I are connected somehow," Liz replied.

"Then you're going to have to help us save him," Tsuzuki said. Liz nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

It was late, past midnight when they left the house again. Liz shivered slightly in her flimsy jacket. The sky was littered with millions of stars accompanied by a large full red moon. Being out in the chill air oddly heightened Lizs' senses. She was ready for anything. Calmly she took a deep breath and concentrated on one vein of energy in the air, Hisoka, she had to find him.

"This way," Liz said opening her eyes and leading them down the street towards the edge of the city.

Meanwhile…

Hisoka knew that nothing good was going to happen when he awakened bound tightly to a strange object, but standing upright, in a place that he'd never seen before. He assumed that it was an old aircraft hangar. Many of them dotted the edge of the city. Now he wondered how he'd gotten here. He remembered the vicious fight they had with Hano, but he'd passed out in the middle of it. Had the werewolf had the guts to kidnap him? He doubted it. The man-wolf had seemed hypnotized when they fought. He was being controlled by someone else and he had a sneaking suspicion who.

"Awake yet?" Murakis' voice hit Hisokas' ears jarring the boy out of his thoughts. He looked up at his murderer startled and still a little dazed.

"What do you want with me?" Hisoka asked.

"Well, that sister of yours is so fine. Pity I didn't get her name," Muraki grinned "I'd like to play with her again,"

"Leave her alone!" Hisoka yelled defiantly.

"Of course if I somehow manage to acquire Tsuzuki out of this, all the better," Muraki added knowing just how to push the kids buttons. Hisoka fumed. God, how he hated this man, "You'll just have to do for now," He grinned and kissed him. Hisoka moaned as Murakis' tongue explored his mouth. He tried to resist, but found his attempts to do so in vain.

"What are you doing?" Hisoka asked fearfully as Muraki untied him just enough to remove him from the object that he was tied to.

"You'll see," Muraki replied with a grin as he laid Hisoka on the floor and stripped him. Hisoka felt his curse marks spring to life as Muraki touched his most private places. He screamed in pain.

Back to the others…

"We're almost there," Liz said as they came to the edge of the city. The aircraft hangars became apparent and they could hear screaming. They all started running towards the sound as soon as they heard the screams. Tsuzuki got there first and found Muraki on top of Hisoka in mid rape.

"Well, well, Mr. Tsuzuki come to join us?" Muraki asked standing with a particularly evil grin on his face. Liz ran in a minute later.

"O my," She gasped seeing Murakis' naked form again "Hisoka!" she went over to him and began to untie him.

"Now what?" Muraki asked teasingly "Is it just the three of you?"

"Of course not," Tatsumi stepped out from behind Tsuzuki "Who would've guessed we'd meet again. I suggest you clothe yourself, doctor,"

Liz and a now redressed Hisoka joined them by the door. They started to leave.

"Do you really think that I'll let you leave?" Muraki said sourly. The doors slammed shut with a flick of his wrist. He was dressed again before they turned around.

"What do you want?" Tsuzuki asked secretly fearing the answer.

"You know what I want, Mr. Tsuzuki," Muraki responded. Suddenly a shrill beeping noise erupted from somewhere on Muraki. He instaneously looked his wristwatch and frowned "Looks like we'll have to save the fun for another time I have an appointment I twenty minutes and I'm not known to be late," He informed them and the doors flung open again "Don't think this is the end. I'll have you both one way or another," He walked off into the city.

"Well, that was a crazy night," Tsuzuki sighed.

"Are you guys alright?" Watari said as they left the hangar.

"Yeah we're fine," Liz said "I guess being a doctor gets in the way of his other endeavors thank goodness," she laughed a little "Hisoka, are you okay?" she asked turning to him.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Hisoka replied. Liz hugged him.

'I know you're not,' Liz thought to him 'But I'm here. Don't worry, I won't leave you, ever,' she assured him.

'Thank you,' He hugged her back. The sky was beginning to lighten as they returned home. They were safe for now, but for how long? The werewolf, Hano was still out there and so was Muraki. This case was becoming very complicated.

"There've been two more murders," Watari said from his computer. They were all hanging out rather sleepily in the kitchen. It was mid-afternoon and none of them had gone to bed yet.

"Where and when?" Liz yawned.

"Early this morning while we were dealing with Muraki. They took place and were found in the city," Watari replied.

"Are they the same as the others?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes," Watari nodded "But that would mean that Hano acted on his own," He added.

"Which counteracts our suspicions that Muraki is controlling him," Tatsumi said matter-of-factly.

"Who were the victims?" Tsuzuki asked curiously.

"A boy and a girl, their names haven't been disclosed yet," Watari replied with a yawn.

"This is so strange," Liz pondered.

"We should go to bed," Hisoka said standing "We can't do anything if we're half asleep," Liz stood as well.

"See you in the morning," Liz said as they all made their way to bed "Then maybe we'll be able to figure this out," she added. They were all asleep within minutes of crawling into bed.


End file.
